


VID: Flyweight Love

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, The Aims Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She likens it to a kite; it flies higher when a longer length of string is unleashed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Flyweight Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of the Aims vid album](http://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/1708.html) \-- now complete! Thanks as always to purplefringe and happydork for beta comments and general hand holding.

**download:** [40MB zipped .avi](http://such-heights.com/Thor%20-%20Flyweight%20Love%20-%20such%20heights.avi.zip)  
[watch on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFl2YGyN3U0)

stream below:

**password: flyweight**

[Flyweight Love](http://vimeo.com/94853787) from [such heights](http://vimeo.com/user1803358) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

ride on  
glide down  
hide out  
my flyweight love, flyweight love

took a train to the stubborn coast  
off-season towns half shuttered  
said hello to the rising breeze  
made a note of the setting sun

we fell asleep in our three-day clothes  
one tilted head on the other  
felt a hand like the hand of god  
heard a voice like a seed of song

ride on  
glide down  
hide out  
my flyweight love, flyweight love

took a crowd down the avenue  
to send a senator home right  
going viral on the handheld screen  
I’m the diode, you’re the kerosene

we’re separate circles in a crowded hall  
debating this debating that and then another  
and then the scent of you alighting on my shoulder  
hey there, oh hi, hey there, oh hi, oh my

out loud, go on and sing it out loud  
go on and sing it out loud  
we wanna be a flyweight love, flyweight love

and now  
the years surprise us  
how all our times apart  
have become our vows

took a flight far across the globe  
found a calling sweet as a lover  
through the wilderness you find in me  
you are in love with all the world

and in the evening I arise  
when the sun creeps on your covers  
here I am  
here you are

breathing a hello  
my flyweight love, flyweight love

took a train to another coast  
took our time and the time has flown  
oh you never have belonged to me  
or should I say not to me alone


End file.
